Vorak, Devourer of Skies
Vorak, Devourer of Skies can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Vorak, which comes from Land of Mist (IV), Special Mission: Devourer of the Skies, and are at least level 300+. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. = Basic information = Vorak has 790,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 6.1M, 2 Epics 11.9M, Legendary 14.6M Participants: up to 155 people total, with the following distribution: * 60 people levels 150+ * 35 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Vorak has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: *'Main '(650 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Vorak. *'Left Wing' (70 million health) - Dispatch to enable Earth Weakness on Main and prevent Vorak from summoning Wind Elementals. Reduces damage to Main maximum by 25% while alive. *'Right Wing' (70 million health) - Dispatch to enable Earth Weakness on Main and prevent Vorak from summoning Wind Elementals. Reduces damage to Main maximum by 25% while alive. *'Wind Elemental' (1.1 million health) - While the Wings are still alive, Wind Elementals are randomly summoned to attacking players who do not have enough Wind Resistance. Only that specific player is able to attack the elemental. The player is marked with next to their name in the leaderboard. The elemental has 15 wind resistance, further reducing damage to the main monster. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. It reduces damage to Main and the Wings by a maximum of 20% while alive. 'Piercing/Resistance' Vorak has Piercing and Wind Resistance: *'Main:' +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%), +10 Wind Resistance (Max block 10%, disappears when Wings have been defeated), -10 Earth Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Wings are defeated) *'Left Wing:' +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Wind Resistance (Max block 5%) *'Right Wing:' +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%), +5 Wind Resistance (Max block 5%) 'Divine Armor' Vorak's Main has Divine Armor. This armor requires 330 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.0909% for each point of Divine Power you have. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Vorak' 108 Damage Essence 'Rewards after slaying Vorak' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 6,070,000 (starts at 2,770,000), 2 - 11,850,000 (starts at 6,090,000) *' ': 1 - 14,580,000 (starts at 7,080,000) 'Alchemy' * (Gloves: 25 Attack, 30 Defense). Needs: ** x16 ** x2 * . Needs: ** x16, OR: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * (Shield: 38 Attack, 40 Defense, 1 slot, +25 Physical Pierce). Needs: ** x12 (from Fenix) ** x12 (from Kessaran) ** x12 (from Urmek) ** x12 **Must have (not consumed): x1, x2, x2, x2 and x2. 'Item Archives' * Elemental item archive: ** x6: +2 Defense each. ** x5: +5 Defense ***Set 3, along with x5 (from Valhalla), x5 (from Glacius) * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Defense each [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 19.900.000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Vorak 5 times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points. *Slay Vorak 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Campaign Achievement about 66,884,212 'Notes' * Introduced: July 11, 2012 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters